1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates, in general, to tennis rackets and, more specifically, to teaching devices for use with tennis rackets.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In playing the game of tennis, one of the most important factors in executing a proper forehand or backhand stroke is the wrist position, that is, the position of the wrist of the player during the stroke of the racket. The reason for the importance of the wrist position is the fact that the wrist position determines at what angle and at what height the face of the racket strikes the ball. A slight variance from a correct wrist position easily results in the ball varying widely from its intended path after it is hit.
It has been established that the wrist must be in one position throughout the entire stroke in order to insure that the racket face is in a completely vertical position when it impacts with the ball and, more importantly, that the wrist remains in this position throughout the contact zone to ensure maximum control of the shot. However, such a fixed wrist position is difficult to consistently achieve without years of instruction and practice. Additionally, without the guidance of a skilled professional or instructor, an incorrect wrist position is difficult to detect as well as to correct.
Although many devices and structures have been devised over the years to aid the tennis player in perfecting the proper hand grip, nothing has been devised to ensure the proper wrist position or to train the player in the proper wrist position.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a tennis teaching device which teaches the player the proper wrist position during the stroke of the racket. It would also be desirable to provide a tennis teaching device which is usable by any level tennis player, from beginner to expert, to learn and develop the proper wrist position. Finally, it would be desirable to provide a tennis teaching device which teaches the proper wrist position during both forehand and backhand strokes of the racket.